The present disclosure relates to toners suitable for electrostatographic apparatuses and processes for making such toners.
Toner blends containing crystalline or semi-crystalline polyester resins with an amorphous resin have been recently shown to provide very desirable ultra low melt fusing, which is important for both high-speed printing and lower fuser power consumption. These types of toners containing crystalline polyester have been demonstrated for both emulsion aggregation (EA) toners, and in conventional jetted toners. One issue with the resin emulsions utilized to prepare polyester EA ultra low melt (ULM) toners, prior to preparation of toners therefrom, is the possibility that they may degrade with time. Methods which avoid this degradation remain desirable.